


loyalty

by Ruenis



Category: Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮 ミレニアムの少女 | Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl
Genre: Gothic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: you're usually as loyal as a dog
Kudos: 7





	loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for 1/untold and 4

your loyalty permanently lies with a deranged prince who had lost all reason long ago.

> even though you lost contact with him years ago, you remain faithful and patient and your judgement slowly warps and skews. these new adventurers are all bright and young, and you hand them a map and tell them how to be on their way.
> 
> they will be your greatest tool. your affection for them means nothing. you will trample over their bloodied bodies if it means fulfilling your prince’s wishes.
> 
> the lives of the man-made beings you find outside of the city mean nothing, _nothing_ if their forced cooperation means saving the existing humans from an almighty **god**. this is all for the greater good. how it’s achieved is irrelevant in the end if your prince’s wishes come true.
> 
> _your loyalty lies with a prince who is nearly impossible to reason with._

you trust the person in charge of giving you quests has yours and the town’s interests in heart.

> even as the quests they hand you start to get more and more dubious, you trust them. after all, they’re only doing what’s best for the town, aren’t they? even as you slaughter the people who live in the forest, you’re only doing what’s right, aren’t you?
> 
> you’d do whatever you can to help the town. you’re the town’s loyal **dog** and you’ll listen to each and every quest and complaint you receive. you’ll complete all of them with ease. finesse. grace.
> 
> you’ll do them all without question, knowing full well that _your loyalty to the town is far more important than any morals you might have left._

you are both unflinchingly loyal to a man who probably doesn’t feel the same way.

> he has a secret. you both know his secret. it does not matter. it might not ever matter. no one has ever gotten that far, before, and if they had, they were easily disposed of.
> 
> it does not matter until the two of you meet a party of starry eyed, curious explorers. they form a guild. they always do. you help them. you always do. they get too strong and too curious for their own good. they easily surpass any guilds and explorers the two of you have encountered thus far.
> 
> _his_ attempts at disposing of them fail. you are both sent to do the task instead.
> 
> neither of you expected to die, _still loyal to a man whose motivations and interests are clouded in grey mystery._

**Author's Note:**

> an old piece i suddenly remembered! i tried my hand at gothic styled poetry, i think that's what it's called? i still think this is interesting :)
> 
> in order, POV;
> 
> 1\. Logre / Whirlwind  
> 2\. your own guild  
> 3\. Ren and Tlachtga


End file.
